United Airlines Flug 93
Am 11. September 2001 kam es zu mehreren Anschlägen in den USA, bei denen Flugzeuge entführt und in Gebäude gesteuert worden sein sollen. Einzig der Anschlag mit dem United Airlines Flug 93 verfehlte teilweise sein Ziel. United Airlines 93 soll in der Nähe von Shanksville, Pennsylvania, abgestürzt sein, nachdem das Flugzeug angeblich von einer islamistische motivierten Gruppe unter Kontrolle gebracht wurde. Dabei starben 44 Menschen. Ablauf ("Offizielle Version") United Airlines Flug 93, eine Boeing 757, startete mit 42 Minuten Verspätung um 8:42 vom Newark International Airport mit dem Ziel San Francisco. Um 9:24 erhält der Pilot eine Warnung über ein mögliches Stürmen des Cockpits und die Information über die Geschehnisse am WTC. Der Pilot fordert eine Bestätigung der Nachricht an. 4 Minuten nach Empfang der ersten Nachricht hört man über Funk Schreie im Cockpit, und das Flugzeug sinkt plötzlich um 200 m. Das Flugzeug soll zu dieser Zeit von Ziad Jarrah, Ahmed al-Haznawi, Ahmed al-Nami und Saeed al-Ghamdi übernommen worden sein. Um 9:32 wird, vermutlich von Ziad Jarrah, ein Funkspruch abgesetzt: "Ladies and gentlemen, here is the captain, please sit down, keep remaining sitting. We have a bomb on board. So sit." (dt: "Meine Damen und Herren, hier spricht der Kapitän, bitte setzen Sie sich, bleiben Sie sitzend. Wir haben eine Bombe an Bord. Also setzen."). Dies könnte wie bei AA 11 ein Versehen des Piloten gewesen sein. Der Flug dreht nun nach Osten ab. Um 9:39 Uhr hört der Fluglotse den letzten Funkspruch, "Uh, this is the captain. Would like you all to remain seated. There is a bomb on board, and we are going back to the airport, and to have our demands Wort. Please remain quiet." (dt: "Das ist der Kapitän. Möchte, dass sie alle sitzen bleiben. Es ist eine Bombe an Bord, und wir fliegen zurück zum Flughafen, und um unsere Bedingungen.... Bitte bleiben Sie ruhig.") Um 10:03 stürzt die Maschine auf das Gelände einer verlassenen Kohlegrube nahe Shanksville, Pennsylvania. Die genaue Absturzursache ist umstritten, weit verbreitet ist die Theorie, daß die Passagiere gegen ihre Entführer den Aufstand geübt haben, wodurch die Entführer sich gezwungen sahen, die Sache zu Ende zu bringen. Dies rückt für viele das Bild der Passagiere in Richtung Helden(tod). Eine neuere und als wahrscheinlicher erachtete Theorie hingegen behauptet, dass das Flugzeug wegen eines Pilotenfehlers abstürzte. Täter Ziad Jarrah, Ahmed al-Haznawi, Ahmed al-Nami, Saeed al-Ghamdi Passagierliste Theorien Im Gegensatz zu den Anschlägen am Pentagon und am World Trade Center erreichte der Flug UA 93 nicht sein Angriffsziel, sondern stürzte in einer relativ unbewohnten Region ab. Dadurch erreichte er bei weitem nicht die psychologische Wirksamkeit wie die anderen Anschläge und wird auch in der Verschwörungstheorie weniger behandelt. siehe auch DNA-Tests Kein Flugzeug Wie beim Pentagonanschlag gibt es hier die Spekulation, dass es kein Flugzeug war, das abstürzte. Dabei stützt man sich vor allem wieder auf die "Es gab keine Flugzeugtrümmer"-Argumentation. wdr.de Die Flüge AA 77 und UA 93: Was passierte mit den Flugzeugen? fehlende Flugzeugtrümmer Ein Hauptargument ist für die Skeptiker der offiziellen Darstellung oft das Fehlen von Bildmaterial, das Überreste des Flugzeugs zeigt. Zum Vergleich legen sie hier nicht selten Bilder von anderen Flugzeugabstürzen vor. Das einzig populäre Bild des Anschlags zeigt nichts weiter als einen Krater in einem Feld. Kritiker dieses Arguments verweisen darauf, dass sich Trümmerteile beim Aufschlag tief in den Boden gegraben hätten. Auch sei das Flugzeug mit voller Geschwindigkeit in den Boden gerast. Vergleiche mit anderen Flugzeugabstürzen werden als "Suggestion Manipulation" abgelehnt, da so etwas wie ein typischer Flugzeugabsturz nicht existiert und es doch äußerst merkwürdig erscheint, dass z.B. Bilder des in der Luft explodierten Pan American Flug 103, neben vielen anderen, als vergleichbarer Flugzeugabsturz präsentiert werden. Aussage des Bürgermeisters Ein weiteres Argument, das angeführt wird, ist Aussage des Bürgermeisters von Shanksville, der angeblich gesagt haben soll, dass es kein Flugzeug gab. Dies dürfte aber auf ein fehlerhaftes Zitieren zurückzuführen sein, denn laut "Spiegel" (37/2003) sagte der Bürgermeister: "There was no airplane anymore - nothing was left!" - "Es gab kein Flugzeug mehr - nichts war übrig!", womit er sich wohl auf die starke Zerstörung des Flugzeugs bezog. Gegenargument: Flugschreiber Sowohl der Flugdatenschreiber als auch der Stimmenrecorder wurden gefunden, was eindeutig auf das Flugzeug verweist. Flugzeugbeobachtungen Kurz vor dem Absturz der United Airlines 93 sollen Zeugen Militärflugzeuge vom Typ Thunderbolt und C-130 gesehen haben. Alternativtheorie: Abgeschossenes Flugzeug Laut einer Theorie wurde das Flugzeug in Pennsylvania abgeschossen. Als Grundlage für diese Theorie gilt, dass man einige Trümmer noch in mehreren Kilometern Entfernung gefunden haben will. In speziellen Verschwörungstheorien wird der Abschuss in Shanksville zur Zeugenbeseitigung hergezogen. Angeblich wären alle vier Flugzeuge an einem geheimen Ort gelandet, und alle Passagieren (Zeugen) wären an Bord des Fluges UA 93 gegangen und wären mit ihm abgeschossen worden. Gegenargument: Streuradius Wenn ein Flugzeug in entsprechender Höhe explodiert, verteilen sich die Trümmerteile über mehrere Kilometer Entfernung. Bilder der Absturzstelle zeigen aber nur einen relativ kleinen Krater. Selbst, wenn die Bilder dieses Kraters gestellt worden wären, wäre eine solche Aktion aufgeflogen, da die Anwohner große Trümmermengen auch weit abseits des Kraters hätten finden müssen. (vgl. Pan American Flug 103) Alternativtheorie: Trümmerbombenabwurf Laut dieser Theorie wurden die Trümmer mitsamt den Leichenteilen von einem Flugzeug aus größerer Höhe abgeworfen. Es gäbe nach den Anhängern dieser Theorie keine Anzeichen für einen Flugzeugabsturz, sondern der Krater sei von einer Bombe entstanden, die eine Thunderbolt abgeworfen hat, um den Absturz vorzutäuschen. Pilzförmige Rauchwolke Es gibt eine Aufnahme von der Rauchwolke, die angeblich durch den Absturz von UA 93 entstanden sein soll. Skeptiker dieser Version vergleichen die Wolke mit einer, die durch den Abwurf von Bomben entstehen kann. Kritiker dieser Theorie bemängeln, dass dieses Argument rein suggestiv sei. Ein Beleg dafür, dass ein Flugzeugabsturz keine pilzförmige Wolke erzeugen würde, wird nicht erbracht, sondern nur ein Beleg dafür, dass eine Bombe eine ähnliche Wolke erzeugen könnte. Zum Teil verweisen Kritiker dieser Theorie auf Kameraaufnahmen vom Pentagonanschlag, auf denen auch das Entstehen einer Pilzwolke zu sehen ist. Themenkomplex Weblinks *Psiram: 9/11 *Stimmrekorder aufnahme (pdf) Category:9/11 Category:Flugzeugunglück Category:Überarbeiten